If I Aint Got You
by kayley x
Summary: Getting Troy Bolton's attention, and finding herself a place in the popular group. Enough surprises for 1 month at a new school. But is 3 weeks alone with Troy a good enough reason for another one? TxG
1. Trailer

Troy Bolton, the bad boy of the school…

_He pushes her away from him. "I don't do seconds!"_

Gabriella Montez, the new girl…

"_Hey, could you show me where room 365, Calculus, is?"_

3 weeks together with no adult supervision can change a lot.

"_So you're sending Nate over to Ella's? Why not here?"_

"_Because you're going too!"_

With the exception of a 4 year old.

"_Am I doing well Gabi?"_

"_You're doing amazing!"_

They flirt…

"_I can think of something…"_

Get interrupted…

"_A BASKETBALL?!" Nate jumps up and down._

Tease…

"_You're a TEASE, Ella!" he shouts._

But finally, they take the step…from strangers… to friends… to lovers?

"_I feel like kissing you right now."_

"_Then kiss me…"_

_All the diamonds and the pearls, money in the world means nothing If I aint got you…_

_If I aint got you_, coming soon to fanfiction. :]


	2. Meeting

Sorry I didn't upload this on Saturday, but it wasnt working. :( Anyway, its my first chapter on my 2nd attempted story, I've got a lot planned for this tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it :]

* * *

Chapter 1

Meeting

Gabriella gripped the table behind her as a swarm of students rushed past her.

"Gabs! You seem a bit shocked. What's wrong?" Taylor came over to Gabriella as she smiled. This was her second day at East High and Taylor was her first friend.

"It's just, so many people! I mean I went to a private school and less than half of the population here attended it including me!" Taylor laughed as they started walking towards Period 5, lunch for all seniors.

"You'll get used to it Gabi."

"Tay! Gabi! Wait for me!" they both spun around to see Sharpay Evans fast walking towards them, her stilettos in a perfect beat.

"Hey Shar, where's Kels?" Gabriella's question was answered as Kelsi popped up between them with a big smile on her face.

"What's made you so happy?" Sharpay nudged Kelsi lightly.

"Is it Jason?" Kelsi blushed and looked down as the other three giggled in realisation. "It is!"

"Ok, shush!" Kelsi pulled them to their table on the balcony, her red dress flowing gently in the breeze. They all sat down and before Kelsi could get a word in, Taylor shot a question at her.

"Spill, what did your darling Jason do?"

"Declare his love for you with a rose in one hand and kneeling on one knee?" Gabriella mimicked what she said, and all three erupted into giggles at Kelsi's face.

"Actually no." the girls attempted to stop their giggles as they looked at Kelsi seriously. "He asked me out on a date next Saturday as he knows Friday is our girl's night. Then he kissed me on the cheek."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Taylor smiled and Gabriella nodded in approval.

"He's cute. You look so good together! You did say yes, right?"

"Yes, I did!" they squealed before realising Sharpay wasn't.

"No, Kels. You should have made the first move; you know, back him up against a wall and kiss him. With tongues." Sharpay blinked as everyone stared at her. "What? Zeke thinks it's sexy when I kiss him." Sharpay smiled dreamily.

"Well I'm not as close to Jase like you are with Zeke." Kelsi replied.

"So you would if you were his girlfriend?" Gabriella laughed as Kelsi ducked her head.

"Just wait until you get asked out on a date Gabi!" Kelsi smiled playfully at her and Gabriella just smiled.

"In 20 years time, will you remember your threat?"

"Gabi! You'll get a date before that. I guarantee 2 weeks." Sharpay placed some money on the table.

"I say one." Taylor placed the money on the table as Kelsi got out some too.

"I say one and a half!"

"And I say no betting on Gabriella and all money goes to me!" Gabriella took all the money and put it in her purse not listening to their complaints. "Thanks for that!" They started protesting but Gabriella stopped them. "I want to concentrate on studies first."

"That'll go flying out of the window when you see your Prince Charming. Tay said exactly what you said and now-" Sharpay looked at Kelsi to finish her sentence.

"She's always drooling over my big brother like figure, Chad!" Gabriella laughed as Taylor covered her face.

"Well he obviously like you Tay, he's been staring at you from the Jock table since the beginning of lunch." Taylor was silent as Gabriella finished her little speech and Sharpay started speaking.

"So…… I saw him sending you notes in maths. Spill!" Taylor shook her head as she turned tomato red. Before the girls could protest, the bell rang and she shot out of there in a second.

"Typical, she always gets saved by the bell!" Kelsi whined as they trudged into the hallways of East High.

"I forgot my book at my locker. It's the opposite way for you Gabs. So see you later, bye! Come on Kels." They walked off, and Gabriella lost track of them in the crowd.

"Wait, atleast tell me…" Sighing, she looked up and saw a boy, a cute boy who was extremely tall compared to her. Stepping back so she could see his face, she spoke. "Hey, can you show me where room 365, Calculus is?"

"What's in it for me?" his deep husky voice matched his eyes as her looked at her expectantly.

"Um…" she gulped as he stared her down.

"If you make it worth my while."

"Ok, can you show me where Calculus is now?" she looked at her watch realising she had two minutes to get to class. Looking up back at him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, follow me." He took in the appearance of her in a denim skirt and a blue tank top, his eyes hungrily sitting at her breasts. After what seemed hours to Gabriella, she walked over to him and lifted his chin up with the tip of her finger. Troy shook his head and started walking to room 365, Calculus. Gabriella speed walked to keep up with him and then stuck out her hand.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Troy Bolton, but you probably already know that." Not accepting her hand, Gabriella withdrew it and walked into the room. Racking her brains for the name Troy Bolton, Kelsi's voice echoed softly in her mind as she sat down.

_"Watch out for Troy Bolton though. He's the biggest player East High's seen!"_

Hmm…

* * *

I hope you liked it! Anything wrong with it? Please review!

love

kayley x :]


End file.
